The present invention relates to the fashioning of extensions on ammunition magazines and more particularly to pull-tab and loop handle extensions that are positioned on the floor end of ammunition magazines by either replacing the floor plate, modifying the floor plate or extending the side magazine walls in order to aid with both the extraction of said ammunition magazine from ammunition pouches and the insertion into a weapon.
The use of loops to aid in the removal of ammunition magazines from a storage compartment is known in the prior art. Likewise, the use of handle attachments or tabs or other extensions to carry ammunition magazines and other objects is also known. These attachments and modifications, while suitable for their individual purposes, are not as suitable for the purpose of this invention, namely providing an extension that is of one piece with an ammunition magazine or with the floor plate of said magazine for the purpose of extraction of said magazine from ammunition pouches worn on the user. For example, the current practice of forming duct tape tabs and cord loops on ammunition magazines; U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,815 to Fitzpatrick; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,487 to Vaid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,962 to Musgrave; U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,991 to Stadelmann; U.S. Pat. No. 2,205,967 to Wise; U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,951 to Gaidos; U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,499 to Orme; U.S. Pat. No. 888,560 to White; and U.S. Pat. No. D-33,384 are all illustrative of the prior art.
Currently, in the field, soldiers use either loops of parachute cord attached to ammunition magazines by duct tape or they form tabs by folding duct tape over the butt end of their ammunition magazines. The loops and tabs aid soldiers in the extraction of said magazines from ammunition pouches carried on the user. However, the duct tape tends to wear and often needs replaced. The duct tape also leaves a sticky residue when removed and provides no other benefit other than the increased friction or fastening a pull loop to the ammunition magazine. Soldiers have also extracted the inside portion of a length of parachute cord, leaving the casing, tied said casing together and positioned the formed loop so that it encircles the floor plate of an ammunition magazine before they replaced said floor plate, with the loop, in the magazine. Thus they have formed a loop, extending from the bottom of the magazine.
While the aforementioned inventions accomplish their individual objectives, they do not describe an integral extension that is used primarily for the extraction of ammunition magazines from ammunition pouches, as evidenced by the duct tape modifications used in the field. Handle and loop attachments used in the prior art are mainly used for affixing an ammunition magazine to other objects, such as clothing or vehicles. In one of the two cases where handle attachments are used for extraction, the handle is a simple metal wire forming a loop and is not adapted for use in the various positions a user may wear an ammunition pouch. There are also disadvantages with the duct tape modifications, particularly regarding removal and in the amount of slack in a loop of parachute cord. Fitzpatrick ""815 discloses a handle attached to an external sleeve, not a handle integral with the walls of the magazine. None of the other disclosed patents have a handle integral with the walls of the magazine. In this respect, the extensions according to the present invention depart substantially from the usual designs in the prior art. In doing so, this invention provides handle extensions integral with the walls of ammunition magazines that are primarily designed for the purpose of aiding the extraction of ammunition magazines from pouches worn on the user.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of attachments and grip extensions, this invention provides extensions for use on the base of ammunition magazines. As such, the present invention""s general purpose is to provide new and improved integral extensions that will aid in the extraction of ammunition magazines from pouches worn on the user.
To attain this, the invention has three individual embodiments. The first embodiment essentially comprises a replacement floor plate, typically molded of a hard plastic or metal, with a tab or loop extending from the replacement floor plate, typically molded from a more resilient plastic or thermoplastic compound. The product would be manufactured by using a bifurcated molding process where the floor plate portion would be molded first and the extension would be molded onto the floor plate in a second molding step. Alternatively, the floor plate may be molded or fashioned with at least one anchoring hole and the handle then either injection molded onto the floor plate or pre-molded with at least one anchoring means and mechanically coupled to the floor plate. The second embodiment would require retrofitting all existing floor plates with at least one anchoring hole along the center of their elongated sides or boring a plurality of holes through a floor plate and either injection molding or mechanically coupling a handle onto the floor plate. In the third embodiment, a plastic magazine would be molded with a resilient loop or tab on its base end or a handle may be attached to the base end by mechanical, ultrasonic welding, or adhesive means. This application focuses on the third embodiment.
These designs have numerous advantages over the prior art. First, the extensions are integral with the magazine and have a lower incidence of grip failure. Second, the standard means of ejection causes the butt end of the magazine to impact the ground. The molded handle portion acts as a shock absorber for the magazine when it is ejected from the rifle and reduces impact damage to the magazine. Third, the extensions abut against the lid of the pouch. This abutment effectively anchors the magazine against the pouch lid and reduces noise caused by the rattling of magazines against pouch when the user is moving.
The more important features of the invention have thus been outlined in order that the more detailed description that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may better be appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter and will form the subject matter of the claims that follow.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide integral extensions for use on ammunition magazines to aid in their extraction from ammunition pouches.
Other objects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
Before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.